1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment adapted to be applied to the discharge end of an elongate concrete dispensing chute.
Common practice is to mix cement in a transit mixer truck during transit from a supply station to a worksite and to dispense the mixed slurry of concrete by means of an elongate, rigid, upwardly opening U-shaped metal discharge chute having a receiver end related to the discharge end of the mixing drum rotatably mounted relative to the transit mixer truck and a discharge end which is adapted to be arranged upwardly of the situs or item onto or into which the slurry is to be deposited.
The receiver end of the discharge chute is mounted adjacent the mixing drum so that it can be swung or pivoted in a horizontal plane as circumstances require. Further, the ordinary chute is mounted so as to provide for the horizontal and/or vertical adjustments of its discharge end.
Chutes presently known are often inconvenient and/or difficult to use, especially if the concrete is intended for deposit in a narrow form or in a form of irregular shape or in a form where the dimensions are exceptionally small.
The typical chute has obvious shortcomings by reason of its inflexibility not to mention its great weight especially in the work mode with a cement slurry running.
The invention comprehends a new and novel attachment for the discharge end of a delivery chute of the character referred to, wherewith the slurry can be conveniently and accurately directed to the predetermined area of the work site.
The invention envisions apparatus inclusive of an arcuate apron supported relative to a framework engageable with and attached to the discharge end of the chute, whereby the apron may be manually manipulated for moving or shifting relative to the chute discharge end whereby the flow path of a concrete can be advantageously directed without appreciable spatter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The best patent references I have been able to find are as follows:
______________________________________ #1,220,249 McWhorter Mar. 27, 1917 #2,050,774 Wilcox Aug. 11, 1936 #3,053,367 Lynch Sept. 11, 1962 #3,249,192 Buskirk May 3, 1966 #3,746,140 Schiffelbein July 17, 1973 #3,866,889 Maxon Feb. 18, 1975 #4,688,667 Peterson Aug. 25, 1987 #5,186,299 Stimson Feb. 16, 1993 ______________________________________